


to no purpose

by rewind_yesterday



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewind_yesterday/pseuds/rewind_yesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i need this, too," she murmured into her soft, damp hair. her lashes fluttered at fanny's pulse, teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to no purpose

**Author's Note:**

> um, so is there a phrase for someone who start writing in the middle. then writes the beginning. and the writes the end? 'cause that's me.

Kuki looked pleased with herself as she parted her hands from between Fanny's thighs. She was grinning as the redheaded teenager glared at her from underneath pale lashes and damp, frizzy hair. The self-satisfied smirk grew wider as Fanny released a shuddering breath, pushing herself up to face her. She was spread out on Rachel's desk in the empty TND offices, shorts and panties bunched low around her knees. 

“We never speak of this again, do you hear me?” Fanny hissed at the younger girl, accent thicker than usual from heat that had once been pooling in her belly. “Or so help me I will see you personally decommissioned!”

Kuki snorted at that. She brought her fingers that had been buried to the knuckle in the redhead's folds into her view. They were shiny, and slick with arousal. “I really don't think you will ~ ,” she cooed. She pressed her damp fingers against Fanny's thin mouth.

The decommissioning officer made a noise that made her smile and press a kiss to her forehead.

“So,” Kuki said trailing her fingers from her partner's lips down to her throat and further to where her chest heaved with her breathing, “I have nothing to worry about.”

“And,” she started, feeling the Irish-American girl's thudding heartbeat, “neither do you.”

Kuki brushed a strand of unruly red hair behind Fanny's ear. She smiled sweetly at the blushing girl, coaxing and comforting. “We both enjoyed it,” she murmured.

Kuki grabbed one of Fanny's freckled hands and brought it to her chest. She pressed the girl's fingers to the small curve of her breasts, dragging the calloused skin of the older girl's palm against the place where her nipples strained against the fabric of her bra and thin t-shirt. The feeling made Kuki sigh and press into the cup of Fanny's hand. “See?” she cooed. “I got something out of it too.”

“You -” Fanny stuttered, choking on her words as the Japanese teenager slid her fingers further down her abdomen, smiling softly at the touch. The decommissioning officer made a low rough noise when her digits met the heated skin of Kuki's hips and lower belly, a tiny patch of milky flesh stretched tight over bone and muscle. “ – what are you doing?” she finished, blushing heavily. She slatted out Numbuh Three's touch, cradling her hand against her chest.

Kuki hummed a lofty reply. “You're silly,” she cooed. “Obviously, I'm showing you that this-,” she waved her free hand at the room, at them, “ -this is _okay_.”

Fanny frowned. "I wasn't -- this was!"

Numbuh Three chuckled. "A lapse in judgement! I know," she smiled, again. Softer. Her violet eyes flickered to a framed photo of Rachel and Fanny on the wall above their makeshift abode. It was old, maybe from a year or two before, and in it she could already see the tired, and lonely edge to her Irish companion's gaze as she looked at Rachel. Wanting, waiting, wishing -- "you need this."

With that, she leaned into Fanny, lip gloss coated mouth pressing against her temple. “I need this too,” she murmured into her soft hair after a moment. Her lashes fluttered across Fanny's skin, teasing. “I can't have what I want either.”

She pressed a kiss to the girl's hairline, soft and sweet, before pillowing her lips against her jaw. Fanny shivered at the touch. “Numbuh Three,” the Irish girl, spoke. The atmosphere in the room, still heavy with sweat and the smell of climax, had changed. It was bitter and cold, the heat and teasing from before suddenly subdued in the cold, harsh rush of their reality.

Unrequited love was a painful thing.

“If it helps. . . ,” Fanny mumbled. She buried her face Kuki's shoulder. She could feel the girl vibrate underneath her skin, body heaving against her feelings. Fanny wasn't a person for touching or feeling or anything of the sort, but this, for the person who had offered her body and touch to help with her own aches, she could try.

“If it helps,” Fanny started, again, “Abigail doesn't know what she's missing.”


End file.
